


Last Halloween

by AJuicyContradiction



Category: Marvel
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJuicyContradiction/pseuds/AJuicyContradiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade really shouldn't be allowed around children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Superfamily Texts conversation on Tumblr

Peter looked up from his homework with a groan, he was already trying to ignore the thumping music beneath his feet, but he couldn’t exactly tune out the red and black clad figure that was pounding on his window, that had been pounding on his window for going on half an hour.

“Jesus Wade,” he murmured. “What the hell are you doing?” Peter asked as he threw open his window.

“I heard there was a party,” He said, jumping into Peter’s bedroom,” thought I’d come check it out. You know, hand out candy. Like last year!”

Peter sat down at his desk and laughed, “Wade, last year was terrible.”

“No way,” he protested, “it was awesome. I was there.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Peter pressed, “you played that horrible prank on all those kids. Dad had to pay for six of them to go to therapy!”

Wade just stared, “I don’t remember.”

Peter sighed, “Pops opened the door, the kids said ‘trick or treat’, then you ran up behind him, shouted ‘how about a trick!’ and shot yourself in the head.”

“Oh!” Wade laughed, “Yeah, that was great.”

“It took me four months to convince Dad and Pop to let you back into the house.”

“Still great.”

“Why are we friends again?” Peter groaned, dropping his head to the desk.

“Would a blowjob help?” the merc asked, dropping his mask to the floor and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“No,” Peter snapped, “I don’t want a blowjob, I need to work.”

“What about-“

“Wade,” Peter shouted, “I. Am. Not. Gay.”

Wade just stared, eyebrow cocked, “So later?”

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments=better fanfiction


End file.
